Behind the Scenes
by An Arm and a Leg
Summary: The companion to A Brighter Flame, Another Hope. Basically, it's all of the omakes and one-shots that I couldn't put in the main story. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, guys, Angie here! As promised, here is ****Behind the Scenes****! This is where I'm going to put the omakes(one-shots/drabbles) For ****A Brighter Flame, Another Hope****. Hope you like!**

**This is set during Chapter Nine, while Ed and Angeline are recovering from the surgery.**

* * *

Phobias

It started off as a regular day. The sun was shining and the birds were singing merrily.

Edward sat under a large oak tree, reading a complex alchemy book. His automail arm creaked as he turned the page.

Next to him was Angeline. She had her arms nestled behind her head and was staring at the clouds, daydreaming.

Everything was calm.

Then Angeline let out a piercing shriek. She jumped up, still screaming, and leapt behind Ed.

Ed looked at her, alarmed. "What's wrong?" All Angeline could do was let out small _ah_s and point a trembling finger behind him.

Slowly, Ed turned around, dreading to know what had freaked Angeline out.

It was a small green garden snake.

If Ed was in an anime, he would have sweatdropped. As it was, he was in a fanfiction, so all he could do was stare.(Hello, sets? Is that Nuggets? Hi, Nuggets. Could we get a fourth wall in this fanfiction, please? Yes, a real one. Thanks)

"...It's a snake."

"Yes, I know! Kill it, kill it!" Angeline squeaked.

Ed raised an eyebrow. "It's a harmless little snake. I don't need to kill it. Why are you acting oddly anyways?"

Angeline flushed. "I-I'm afraid of snakes." She whispered.

Angeline.

The mighty Angeline, the mysterious stranger, the girl who had jumped into his life, was afraid of _snakes_?

It was too much for Ed. He burst into laughter. The snake slithered away.

"You're afraid of snakes? Really?"

"Shut up!" Angeline whacked him with her automail arm. "It isn't funny!"

He struggled to contain his laughter. "Sorry. Out of curiosity, what else are you afraid of?"

She blushed even more and looked down. "Uh...Heights...and maybe big dogs…" She mumbled. It caused him to burst into more laughter.

"Can it, pipsqueak!" Under her breath, she muttered, "How'd I ever have a crush on him?" Luckily, Ed didn't hear her, since he was already going off on a rant.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE COULD RIDE A FLEA?!"

"You."

"AARGH! I'LL RIP OFF YOUR LEGS AND STICK THEM ON YOUR HEAD!"

"What's the bother? I'm still shorter than you. Which is amazing…"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT PEOPLE MISTAKE HIM FOR A PLUSHIE?!"

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I posted this on the story. This isn't new. However, I thought I should start with the first omake. The others will be newer. A virtual cookie to whoever gets the 'Nuggets' reference.**

**Please review!**

**Ciao, bella!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is set during Chapter Seventeen, with the month trial. Hence the name. Enjoy!**

**Oh, yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue.**

**Hiromu Arakawa owns FMA, not me or you!**

**Mati: ...Acceptable.**

* * *

The Month Trial

"For the record, this is not my fault!" I screamed as we ran from the mob.

"Then who threw the pancake in the boss's face?!"

"Do you know how much they buttered it?! It's slippery! You could have done it! And you didn't help by ranting and trying to beat him up! In fact, that's probably what started this!"

"He called me short!"

...Let's back up.

* * *

Ed, Al and I were in Miliano, looking into a lead to the Stone. I was still on probation, so they were trading off on keeping an eye on me at all times.

Which led us to a pancake house.

Let me clarify something. I am a huge pancake freak. Me + a plate of pancakes = happiness.

So, when we happened to pass a pancake place, I just had to go.

"Please, please, please, please, pleasepleaseplease!" I begged, pulling on Ed's coat. I had gotten a new suit of my own. It was a royal blue cloak with a red Flamel cross fastener and a hood. Now, it was rapidly getting muddy.

Ed withstood my pleads for a few minutes before he gave in. "Fine." He snapped, turning around. "We'll go to your stupid restaurant."

"Yay!" I cheered, letting go and dashing to the pancake house.

I opened the door and groaned as the smell hit me. So...buttery...and...fluffy…

Ed came in after me, sniffing the air. "Huh. It actually smells good."

"Of course it does! Pancakes are life!" I sat down at a booth. "Now, get me some pancakes."

"Moocher." He muttered, sitting down as well.

* * *

About 1400 cenz and multiple pancakes later, I was truly stuffed.

"Ugh." Ed groaned. "I don't think I need to eat for a few years now."

"They're good, aren't they?" I grinned.

He was about to answer when the restaurant door opened. In stepped a huge gang. They looked very menacing. Most of them had tattoos on every visible part of their body. Others had piercings in multiple places. I saw one with a neck piercing. _Gross._

The room went silent as people saw them. The man in front of them all-I assumed that he was the boss-stepped forward and looked down at the cowering man at the counter. "The usual." He said in a gravelly voice.

As the terrified man scurried to complete the order, I decided to go back to my food. I had just one pancake left. It was the best of the batch-full of the butter that its brothers had spilled.

I tried to spear it with my fork and it went flying off of the plate.

Guess where it landed?

On the leader's face.

If the room could get any quieter, it did. The leader slowly turned to look at me. I gulped. "Uh, hi?" I managed to squeak.

He made his way over to us and glared for a second. Finally, he spoke, his voice low and menacing. "Do you and your midget boyfriend have a problem? Cause I could solve it for you."

Ed tuned him out at the word midget(which was pretty lucky because I was blushing at the boyfriend part). Before the guy knew it, he was flying over the restaurant counter and crashing into the wall. He was out before he could even say 'Ow'.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE NEEDS STILTS TO GET AS TALL AS A REGULAR PERSON'S KNEES?!"

The other gang members looked at us. All of their attention was on us now.

"THEY DOWNED THE BOSS! GET THEM!" One of them screamed, running towards us. The other followed.

We decided to run. On the bright side, we left the pancake house a nice tip.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is also set during Chapter Seventeen. This is a AU of, duh, what would happen if Angeline tried to be a State Alchemist. In the original story, I was going to actually make her a State Alchemist, but I was worried it would make Angeline a bit more of a Sue. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

If Angeline decided to become a State Alchemist

Well, I passed…just in an interesting way.

How would I know that I would instinctively try to kill Wrath (by which I mean Bradley)?

...I should probably explain.

~~Dramatic Flashback~~

I stood in front of Bradley and his guards, ready for the skills testing. The writing portion of the test was difficult, and I didn't even finish. I just hoped that passing the skills test would make up for it. Just like when Ed tried out, Bradley was unprotected. _Jeez, didn't he learn from last time?_

"Get out, girl." One of the guards told me. "This is for people testing for the title of State Alchemist only."

I rolled my eyes. "I am. I'm A. Morgan." When signing up, I had filled in my name as A. Morgan. I figured that I had a better chance at passing if they thought I was a guy.

They looked at me with surprise. "But you're a girl." A guard protested.

I narrowed my eyes, but before I could speak. Bradley cut me off.

"No matter. What matters is her skill. Begin the test." Bradley announced, and the guards moved closer to the Führer President. _Huh. So they did learn a bit._

I smiled, took one step backward and put my hands together. Just as I did that, all logic flew out of my head and I did something stupid. Quickly, I knelt to the ground, turning the dirt under the guards into liquid and then solidifying it, causing the guards to sink down and get stuck. As that happened, I transmuted the air and wrapped it around Bradley's neck.

Time froze. I was glaring at Bradley, who stared at me calmly. I was snapped out of my trance by the sound of the guards pointing their guns at me. "Stop." One of the guards told me calmly.

I blinked and released the air, letting Bradley go. "My apologies." I said smoothly. "I got carried away." I knelt down and liquified the ground again, letting the guards go. "I can also manipulate water and fire, provided I have a spark." I didn't mention the sound or light part of my powers.

The guards weren't listening, anyways-they had stopped listening at the 'carried away' part. One of them was especially livid about it. "Got carried away? GOT CARRIED AWAY?! YOU NEARLY KILLED HIM!" (_No way, __really__?_ I thought.) He thrust a finger in my face. "You failed! Got it?!"

Bradley raised a hand. "That is for me to decide." The guard stared at him then slowly backed away. Bradley turned to me. "Impressive," He said, and I noticed that his sword was drawn, "But I would not advise doing a stunt like that again. You might end up with worse wounds."

He smiled and walked away. I wondered what he had meant by that just as my forehead started to bleed. With a start, I realized that he had cut my forehead when I had threatened him.

Damn. He would not be easy to defeat.

* * *

Mustang caught up with me as I was leaving. "That wasn't an accident, was it?" He asked me.

I shook my head. "No, it was. I attacked him out of pure instinct."

He looked at me quizzically. "Why would your instincts tell you to kill him?"

"He's part of the evil group I told you about." I said, looking around warily to make sure nobody heard us.

Mustang grinned evilly. "He is, is he? That's an interesting piece of information…"

I stopped him right there. "You're planning on telling people, aren't you?" He looked slightly guilty. I rolled my eyes. "It won't work. You saw how fast he reacted when I attacked him. He'd kill you before you even got one syllable out. Besides, nobody will believe you."

Mustang sighed. "Yes, I'm aware of that. It was simply a thought."

"Just like your miniskirt dream?" I snickered. He glared at me.

"Hey, do you know if I passed?" I said before he could rant about how his dreams were his, thank you very much, and it would help your case if you didn't tease him about it.

He rolled his eyes. "Knowing that Bradley passed Fullmetal, you probably did, too." He started in a different direction, waving behind him and calling to me, "I'll call you to my office tomorrow. We'll find out then."

* * *

"You passed."

Mustang passed me an envelope. "Here is your certificate and some forms or something…"

I rolled my eyes. "Just read them, slacker. I know you didn't."

He gave me an amused smile and opened the envelope, quickly leafing through its contents. "Everything seems in order. Congratulations, you're officially a dog of the military and the first female state alchemist."

"Yeah, yeah. Yay for me. What's my new name?" I asked, leaning forward to take the packet.

"The Elemental Alchemist."

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you go. In a way, I'm glad I didn't take this route...it would make things so complicated.**

**Please review!**

**Ciao, bella!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is kinda set during the month trial. Both of them are 14. The scene is in a hotel, and Al is away looking for the Stone in another city.**

**Mati: We debated on whether we could post this, and decided that we should. It was insanely fun to write. Enjoy!**

* * *

He pushed her into the mattress, pinning her arms down as he got lower.

"Edward..." Angeline moaned. Her face was flushed and her breath was coming out in quick pants.

In reply, he buried his face in her neck. "You smell so good..." he muttered.

"Edward!" _I'm so close...just a bit more..._

He pulled up just as she freed her right arm and slapped him on the back of his head.

"Ow!" He yelled, jerking back and grabbing his head. "Who-"

"Me, idiot." Angeline snapped.

He opened his eyes and blinked. "Lina? What..." He looked down and flushed as he saw what position they were in. "Oh."

"Yes, oh! Now get off!"

Edward got off her, still red as a tomato. "Why are you in my room anyways?"

She huffed, face still flushed. "Well, I was woken up by your stupid moaning, and since Al is in another town, I thought that I should check on you. You jumped on me the moment I came in!"

"S-sorry."

"...I forgive you, but next time, I'll hit you much harder."

As she left the room, face burning, Angeline felt relief that he didn't keep going, but also a odd feeling.

It couldn't be...disappointment?

* * *

**A/N: Yup. We love making plot twists.**

**Mati: In case it wasn't clear, he, uh, sleep-jumped her.**

**Me: No people were harmed in the making of this one-shot...except for Ed.**

**Ciao, bella!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is also for Chapter Seventeen, which makes 4 omakes for it. Set during the month trial. To be clear, this is not the same hotel as the last omake. Neither is it The Hotel Incident we mentioned in Ch. 17. We could write the omake for that if you wanted us to, though. They're both 13. Enjoy!**

* * *

Nicknames

"Lina."

"What?"

"Lina. That's your new nickname."

"...Why decide this now?"

"The hotel incident yesterday decided it."

"Seriously, Ed? It was an accident!"

"An accident that to kill a roach, you tried to use the floor?"

"Instinctive!"

"Because of your alchemy, the entire fourth floor disappeared!"

"...You would have done it, too!"

"No, I wouldn't. Anyways, you don't deserve to be called an angel. You are Lina from now on."

"C'mon, Ed, that's stupid! Al, back me up here!"

"You, too?!"

"Well, you did destroy most of the hotel after that…"  
**  
**"I give up."

* * *

**A/N: And there you go. Until next time!**

**Ciao, bella!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is a one-shot that I've been meaning to post for a while now. Yes, it's very...fluffy? I dunno. I just hope that you like it. Have a merry Christmas, by the way, guys.**

**Disclaimer: I have something to confess, guys.**

**A few days ago, Arakawa-Sama contacted me. She told me that I was related to her, and that she was giving the rights to FMA to me for Christmas.**

**...Yeah, right.**

* * *

The First Months

The first few months were really the worse.

Ed's hair fell in front of his eyes, and she resisted the urge to brush it away.

It wasn't her fault, really. She'd just had the misfortune of being an Ed fangirl before what she now called 'the jump'.

Now, it was driving her crazy.

She knew that it would never work, of course. It was canon-Ed fell in love with Winry. There was nothing that she could do to change that.

That's why she tried to become close to Winry. She did like Winry(and that, of course, was her other reason to become Winry's friend), but she did have an ulterior motive: Winry helped keep her mind off of him. Maybe, with time, her crush(although, deep down, she knew that it was more than that) would fade and she would be happy for them.

And if it didn't work?

Well, she'd managed when Ed was fictional. She could handle being near him for four/five years.

Ed turned and smiled at Al, and her heart skipped a beat.

The first months were really the worse.


	7. Chapter 7

Nicknames

"Lina."

"What?"

"Lina. That's your new nickname."

"...Why decide this now?"

"The hotel incident yesterday decided it."

"Seriously, Ed? It was an accident!"

"An accident that to kill a roach, you tried to use the floor?"

"Instinctive!"

"Because of your alchemy, the entire fourth floor disappeared!"

"...You would have done it, too!"

"No, I wouldn't. Anyways, you don't deserve to be called an angel. You are Lina from now on."

"C'mon, Ed, that's stupid! Al, back me up here!"

"..."

"You, too?!"

"Well, you did destroy most of the hotel after that…"

"I give up."


	8. Chapter 8

Daddy

"No!"

"C'mon, please?"

"N-O! No!"

"Why not?"

"Because now is not the right time! It hasn't even happened yet!"

"But it will! You agreed!"

Angeline was really regretting walking to Military Headquarters with Hughes. _I shouldn't have decided to keep the Elric brothers company. I should have just told Mustang later. I __really_ _shouldn't have agreed to let Hughes adopt me in the future._

"Linaaaa…"

_Why was Hughes my favourite character when I was on Earth, anyways?_

__"Do it for me…?"

_I swear to God, if he's doing the puppy-dog eyes…_

He was. God.

It was the last straw for her. With a snarl, she spun around to face the way-too-happy man. "For God's sake, Daddy dearest! Will you please knock it off?!"

There was silence, then someone snickered. Angeline stiffened a bit, then registered her surroundings.

She was in Mustang's office. _Shit._

She slowly turned around to face her audience. Edward was shaking with silent laughs. Mustang and the others were simply smirking in amusement.

"Daddy dearest?!" Edward choked out between laughs.

Hughes was giving her a goofy smile, no doubt triumphant about his victory.

...It wouldn't be murder if they didn't find the bodies, right?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: The Utterly Fabulous Z (who really is fabulous) requested this small one-shot. Somehow, it turned out fluffy. *shrugs* Sorry.**

_**Lina takes a sick day, and the brothers are try to make her better, but are really awkward about it.**_

* * *

Angeline Morgan groaned and turned onto her side, clenching her eyes closed. Her forehead shone with sweat.

Edward and Alphonse Elric looked at her nervously. She'd never been like this before…

Al gathered enough courage to speak. "Uh…Lina…are you okay?"

She opened her eyes a bit and glared at them, causing them both to step back a bit. Her voice came out as a dry croak. "Oh, yeah. I'm just freaking dandy. I have a fever, and my body hurts, but oh, I love it. I'm totally fine." She rolled her eyes when they gaped. "I have the damn flu, guys. Do you _think_ I'm okay?!"

"Well...what can we do?"

She groaned and rolled onto her back again. "I don't know. Get me some Ibuprofen or something."

"Ibu what?"

She muttered something under her breath.

"What?"

She raised her voice again. "Nothing, nothing…Just find a doctor or some medicine, okay?"

"I'll do it!" Al quickly volunteered, racing out the door. Ed stared at his receding form, wondering why he hadn't thought of leaving while he could. A sick Lina was weird to see.

She caught him staring and glared. "What the hell are you looking-" She cut off abruptly, curled in on herself and began coughing hard. After a while, she uncurled, a sick(er) expression on her face.

"Are you-"

"You finish that question and I'm dragging you into bed with me and getting you sick."

An awkward silence filled the room before Ed spoke up again.

"Y'know...this happens to everybody. It's natural."

Another awkward silence.

"That has got to be the stupidest thing you could have said. This isn't like I'm on my period or going through puberty, idiot. And I know that people get sick."

Lina was really sarcastic and sassy when she was sick.

Ed decided to leave her alone. He turned to leave, but a hand shot out and grabbed his arm. Lina gave him a pleading look. "S-Stay with me?" She coughed a bit. "I'm sorry if I'm snappy."

Ed hesitated, then pulled up a chair next to her bed and sat on it. "Okay…"

Needless to say, he got sick soon after.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Request from The Utterly Fabulous Z. As a side note, the song Lina sings is "Nine in the Afternoon" by Panic! At The Disco. Why did we choose that song? No idea.**

* * *

**Reverse "Sick Day" (Or, The Tables Have Turned)**

Edward Elric groaned and burrowed further into the sheets. Nearby, Angeline and Alphonse stood close by and talked in hushed tones, occasionally sending glances Ed's way. Finally, Al nodded and walked out the door, closing it with a soft click behind him. Lina watched the door close, then gave a sigh and made her way to the bed Ed occupied. She pulled up a chair and sat on it backwards, resting her arms on the back.

"Al's getting some medicine for you right now. You okay?"

Her only answer was another groan.

"I'm guessing that's a no."

Ed poked his head out of the covers and glared at her. "I blame you, dammit…"

She gave a shrug. "It's not my fault that Al was smart enough to leave. You should have made him stay behind. It's not like he can get sick."

"Then why didn't you go get the medicine...?"

Lina blinked. "...Oh."

"You're a damn hypocrite."

"Oh, shut up."

There was a small silence before Lina spoke up again. "Sorry for getting you sick, Ed…"

He gave a weak wave of his hand. "I'll get over it. It's just the damn flu."

"Anything I can get you?"

"Just...just stay near me in case I throw up or something, okay?"

Her nose wrinkled up. "Gross."

Another small silence before Lina began quietly humming. She stopped abruptly when she realised Ed was looking at her. "Ah...Sorry."

"No, it's fine."

"It's not…" She looked away, face slightly red. "My voice is crap…"

"...Sing for me?"

She looked surprised. "What? Why? I just told you that my voice is crap."

"I want to hear for myself."

She seemed to have an internal fight before she sighed. "Fine. But this is the only time, okay? And you're not telling Al about this." A deep breath, and she began singing.

"How can I re-" She cut off short, a weird look on her face. "Wait, no. No cliches."

"What?"

She ignored him and changed songs.

"Back to the street where we began

Feeling as good as lovers can, you know

Yeah we're feeling so good

Pickin' up things we shouldn't read

It looks like the end of history as we know

It's just the end of the world

Back to the street where we began

Feeling as good as love, you could, you can

Into a place where thoughts can bloom

Into a room where it's nine in the afternoon-"

"...There's no nine in the afternoon." Ed pointed out. Lina gave him a glare that clearly said, _Shut up._

"And we know that it could be

And we know that it should

And you know that you feel it too

'Cause it's nine in the afternoon

And your eyes are the size of the moon

You could 'cause you can so you do

We're feeling so good

just the way that we do

When it's nine in the afternoon

Your eyes are the size of the moon

You could 'cause you can so you do

We're feeling so good."

Another breath.

"Back to the street

Down to our feet

Losing the feeling of feeling unique

Do you know what I mean?

Back to the place

Where we used to say,

"Man, it feels good to feel this way"

Now I know what I mean

Back to the street, back to the place,

Back to the room where it all began,

Back to the room where it all began

'Cause it's nine in the afternoon

Your eyes are the size of the moon

You could 'cause you can so you do

We're feeling so good

Just the way that we do

When it's nine in the afternoon

Your eyes are the size of the moon

You could 'cause you can so you do

We're feeling so good

Just the way that we do

When it's nine in the afternoon…"

Lina's voice trailed off. For a second, there was silence. Then Ed spoke up, his voice slightly raspy. "You're right. Your voice is crap."

"Oh, shut the hell up!"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: yoyowezy's request! :D**

"**Daddy" Part Two/Flirting 101 with Roy Mustang**

"So…"

Angeline shot Ed a glare. "You shut up, asshole."

Ed ignored her, smirking like a cat that caught his prey. "Daddy? Seriously? Why?"

"I don't want to explain it to you!" Lina tried to leave, but Ed followed her down the hall of Central's military.

"Does that mean that I should start calling you Lina Hughes soon?"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT IT?!"

"-There's only one thing I want to change about you. Your last name."

Ed and Lina skidded to a stop outside of Mustang's office door, where Breda, Havoc, Falman, and Fuery were listening.

Ed raised an eyebrow. "What are you…" Breda put a finger to his lips, indicating to them to be quiet, then beckoned them closer. "The colonel's trying pick-up lines on Hawkeye." His face had undisguised amusement and glee.

Ed and Lina looked at each other for a second, then turned back to the door.

"Sir-"

"-If I were a cat I'd spend all 9 lives with you."

A sigh, probably from Hawkeye. "Sir…"

"Breda and Havoc bet that I couldn't talk to the prettiest officer. Wanna use their money to buy drinks?" Said people rolled their eyes.

"Colonel, I'm flattered, but you really should be using this time to do paperwork, not flirting with me."

There was a small dejected silence, and the eavesdroppers tried to stifle their laughs. Havoc had an evil smirk. "For a player, Mustang's terrible at flirting. And to think that I'm the one who can't get a girl," he snorted. Lina patted his arm sympathetically but with a grin of her own.

Ed was shaking with amusement. "I wish we had recorded that!" He managed to whisper, breath still shaky with laughs.

In reply, Fuery held up a rather large box. "Done and done."

The door suddenly flew open, and a very annoyed Roy Mustang glared at them. "What the hell are you all doing?!"

"Whoops," Havoc said, quickly picking up the recording device, "Time to leave." The group quickly dispersed and escaped as quickly as they could. Nobody, it seemed, wanted to face the wrath of the Flame Alchemist.

Ed and Lina ran back down the hall the way they came, still laughing. "Mustang's...face…" Lina choked out, chest heaving from both running and laughing.

"Priceless!" Ed agreed.

There was a pause.

"So, when are you getting adopted by Hughes…?"

"Will you drop it already?!"


	12. Chapter 12

_Pain pain pain it hurts so much somebody take the pain away_

"_Go ahead, cry. Nobody will hear you. Why? Because you did nothing. Because you let them all die. You were supposed to do your job, and you failed. You __failed__."_

_No, please, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to…_

"_First Rika, then Nina, then Hughes, then Greed and Dorchet and Roa and Martel and…"_

_Please, stop it, it hurts too much…_

"_You stupid girl. You stupid, stupid girl."_

_STOP IT! JUST STOP IT!_

"_You couldn't even save Ed, could you?"_

_NO, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME IT'S NOT MY FAULT IT'S NOT_

Steady, real arms. A voice whispering. "Lina? Lina, it's just me. It's all right. Everything's okay. Everyone's okay. I'm here. I'm alive. Deep breaths, Lina. Everything is okay. Shhh…" A hand rubbing circles on her back, trying to reassure. A chest, smelling of automail grease and books.

"_...I see." Soft chuckles, bitter and sad. "So. He's still looking out for you. Not for long, mind you. He'll find out what kind of monster you are, and you'll be left all alone. Perhaps it's better that you never tell him, hm? Sweet dreams."_

No more dreams. No more monsters.

She wakes up the next morning with a vague feeling of terror driven away by something.

But...that would never happen. Must be part of the dream.


End file.
